My Maroon Hair Girl
by Aoi Aka-nyan
Summary: Obsesinya terhadap rambut Erika membuahkan keisengan tersendiri pada seorang Furuya Ouzou/Don't like don't read/Gak pandai bikin summary,orz.


**Cast:**

 **Furuya Ouzou**

 **Takatou Erika**

 _Happy Reading~~_

 _Fanfiction is Funfiction, right? :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei Ouzou! Kembalikan ikat rambutku!"

"Ambil saja sendiri"

.

.

.

.

 _My Maroon Hair Girl_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Latihan pada hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak terlalu menarik bagi Ouzou. Karena, yang menarik baginya, hanyalah si gadis bersurai maroon itu. Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. Ia berniat untuk menjahili gadis itu lagi. Dalam mini-games kali ini, Ouzou akan melancarkan aksinya. Apalagi posisinya antara Ia dan Erika adalah sebagai lawan, _thanks_ to pelatih Hanashima.

Pluit tanda mini-games dimulai, telah dibunyikan. Bola dioper dari Ryuuji kemudian ke Shou. Ouzou berlari ke depan, untuk mencari celah melancarkan aksinya, setelah itu Shou mengoper bola tersebut ke arah Ouzou. Ouzou menyeringai, inilah waktunya. Dengan cepat Ia berlari ke arah gawang, yang tentu saja dihadang oleh Erika. Ouzou berusaha melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang menipu pandangan Erika, awalnya Erika merasa Ia mengetahui taktik Ouzou, tapi ternyata Ouzou berhasil melewatinya.

Oh, tidak hanya melewatinya. Ouzou juga menarik ikat rambut Erika, sehingga surai marunnya itu terjuntai bebas ke bawah.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Ouzou berlari sambil terus membawa bola itu menuju gawang, dan kemudian Ia berhasil mencetak gol. Mungkin kipernya bahkan terpesona akan keindahan rambut Erika sehingga tidak fokus.

Setelah sesi tos antara teman timnya, Ouzou merasakan bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang. Dan Ouzou tidak perlu menduga dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"Apa?"

Ouzou hanya memasang tampang seolah apa-maumu-dan-lepaskan-bajuku kepada Erika. Erika semakin menggeram atas tingkah laku Furuya ini.

"Kembalikan!"

"Kembalikan apa?"

"Tch! Ikat rambutku! Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan bebas jika rambutku tergerai!"

Erika semakin mencengkram dan menarik baju seragam Ouzou. Ouzou semakin tersenyum jahil, sedangkan Erika terlihat semakin kesal.

"Baiklah..baiklah, akan aku kembalikan. Kau tidak perlu menarik bajuku, dasar mesum"

"Aku tidak mesum!" sontak Erika menarik kembali tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

Ouzou kemudian menyerahkan karet gelang itu kepada Erika. Tetapi sepersekian detik sebelum Erika berhasil menyentuhnya, Ouzou menarik kembali tangannya.

"Setelah mini-games ini selesai, Takatou"

Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, Ouzou kembali ke tempat timnya, bersiap untuk games selanjutnya. Sedangkan Erika rasanya ingin sekali menendang wajah angkuh milik Ouzou. Diperhatikannya, kemana Ouzou menyimpan ikat rambutnya itu. Dan Erika tidak perlu memperjelas lagi pandangannya. Di kantung celana. Sial.

Mana mungkin kan dia berlari sambil merogoh kantung celana milik Ouzou. Semakin terlihat jelas saja Ia akan dibilang mesum olehnya. Dasar Furuya menyebalkan!

Akhirnya terpaksa Erika mencepol rambut miliknya, kemungkinan besar sih memang akan lepas lagi, karena tidak sekuat ikat rambut. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada membiarkannya tergerai dan menjadi penghalangnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Ouzou mendelik sebal. Tetapi sejurus kemudian, Ia mendengus pelan.

Pluit tanda dimulai kembali mini-games dibunyikan. Ouzou tertawa kecil melihat Erika yang selalu memegang rambutnya agar tidak tergerai. Pergerakan sedikit saja mampu membuat rambut itu terlepas dari ikatannya. Heh. Sepertinya Ia sedikit keterlaluan, tapi tidak apalah.

Bola kini sudah ada dikaki Ouzou. Terlihat Erika berlari ke arahnya untuk merebut bola itu kembali. Sesaat sebelum Erika merebutnya, bola itu langsung diopernya ke arah Ryuuji yang kebetulan tidak dijaga, hal itu membuat Erika mendecih dan tidak memperhatikan Ouzou yang lagi-lagi menjahilinya. Ditariknya sanggulan dari rambut Erika sehinnga rambut itu terjuntai kembali. Erika terlambat menyadari hal itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Disaat Ouzou berlari menjauh dari Erika, Erika memikirkan cara agar Ouzou tidak lagi menarik rambutnya. Akhirnya Erika mendapatkan ide. Rambutnya ia masukkan ke dalam bajunya. Saat akan memasukkan rambutnya, tiba-tiba bola teroper kearahnya. Akhirnya Erika mengabaikan rambutnya tersebut dan mulai menggiring bola tersebut ke gawang musuh.

Mungkin ini terlihat lucu, karena Erika menggiring bola tersebut sambil memegangi rambutnya, agar tidak berkibar-kibar. Di depannya, dapat Erika lihat Ouzou akan menghalanginya.

"Heh, masih belum menyerah juga dengan rambutmu, Takatou?"

Twitch.

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Erika mengeluarkan sisi terdalamnya, diambilnya ancang-ancang untuk menendang dengan berbagai aura menyeramkan dari diri Erika, kemudian ditendangnya bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Erika.

Dan tak disangka, tendangan itu berhasil mencetak gol. Disertai beberapa ekspresi tercengang yang diperlihatkan oleh seluruh anggota tim–kecuali Erika tentunya. Bersamaan dengan gol dari Erika, peluit tanda mini-games berakhir, dibunyikan.

Erika tak dapat menyadari situasi tersebut. Ia masih mengambil nafas karena tindakannya barusan. Tenaganya terasa terkuras hanya untuk satu tendangan. Dan entah mengapa, tindakan Erika yang sedang mengambil nafas disertai dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sayu, terlihat begitu indah dimata Ouzou. Dan hal itu sukses membuat semburat tipis di pipi Furuya termuda itu.

Erika yang sudah mendapat kembali kesadarannya, kemudian dengan langkah kasar menuju ke arah Ouzou yang masih tercengang. Entah kenapa sesaat Ouzou merasa akan mendapat bahaya besar.

"Kembalikan!"

"Hh iya iya, dasar cerewet"

Ouzou menyerahkan ikat rambut Erika dan dengan cepat di tangkap olehnya. Jaga-jaga jika Ouzou akan menariknya lagi. Segera Erika mengikat rambutnya dengan cepat dan sedikit berantakan. Untuk kedua kalinya, Furuya Ouzou melihat pemandangan yang terindah dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin dia setelah ini harus mengecek jantungnya. Dan juga sepertinya Ouzou sedikit demam.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Furuya termuda itu bertemu lagi dengan Erika di sekolah. Hal ini membuat Ouzou menyeringai kembali. Erika tidak menyadari Ouzou ada di belakangnya. Dan aksi Ouzou itu terbilang sukses karena berhasil merebut ikat rambut milik Erika kembali.

Awalnya Erika sempat merasa terkejut, namun setelah mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya, Ia malah balas menyeringai. Dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari kantong miliknya dan diikatkan kembali rambut miliknya. Raut wajah Ouzou berubah, Hoo ternyata Erika sudah mempersiapkan ikat rambut cadangan.

Ouzou perlahan berjalan mendekati Erika dan berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau menang kali ini, Takatou. Tapi.."

ternyata keisengannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

"...berapa ikat rambut yang kau punya?"

dalam sekali pertemuan, Ouzou berhasil melepas ikatan rambut Erika–lagi.

Erika mendecih namun menyeringai, Furuya ini ternyata begitu menantangnya.

"Heh, kau tidak akan berhasil kali ini, Ouzou"

Dan kemudian, Erika berjalan meninggalkan Ouzou sambil mengikat kembali rambutnya. Sayangnya Erika tidak mengetahui bahwa tantangan Ouzou itu benar-benar serius.

Karena setiap mereka bertemu, Ouzou selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melepas rambut Erika. Meskipun Erika berhasil menghindarinya, Ouzou selalu behasil untuk mengambilnya sehingga rambutnya kembali terjuntai. Erika sempat merasa heran, apa Ouzou sebegitu terobsesi akan ikat rambut yang dipakainya? Furuya aneh!

Sampai pada saat di kantin, saat Erika sedang mengambil makanannya, lagi-lagi Ouzou melepas kembali ikatannya. Erika tidak sempat menghindar ataupun menepis, karena Ia sedang membawa makanan saat ini. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, Erika merogoh kantungnya, dan seketika Ia terbelalak.

Ikat rambut cadangannya sudah habis.

Ouzou benar-benar mengerjainya sampai sejauh ini. 7 ikat rambut Ia siapkan, dan Ouzou mengambil semuanya. Erika menatap makanannya dengan horror, tapi Ia berusaha tenang dan mulai mengambil makanannya.

"Itadakimasu"

Sementara, tidak jauh dari sana, Furuya termuda itu tersenyum puas. Karena sepertinya Erika sudah kehabisan ikat rambut, berarti dia memenangkan tantangan ini.

"Hey Ouzou, untuk apa kau mengambil ikat rambut itu?"

Saudara kembarnya pecinta warna hijau itu menginterupsi kegiatannya memandangi Erika. Ouzou hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menerima tantangannya tadi pagi"

Ryuuji memasang wajah bingung. Mungkin itu hanya diketahui oleh Erika dan Ouzou, kalai begitu kemana Ryuuji dan Kota tadi pagi, mengingat mereka selalu bersama? Sepertinya itu tidak penting untuk dibahas.

Namun seringai tipis itu segera berubah menjadi raut ketus Ouzou. Sepertinya tindakannya kali ini memang sudah salah.

Karena, seharusnya rambut indah tergerai Erika, hanya diperlihatkan kepadanya. Dan sekarang semua orang menikmatinya, bahkan beberapa anak lelaki mulai melirik Erika.

Ouzou tidak menyukai hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi sudah pulang, namun Erika masih harus mengerjakan tugas piketnya. Ditambah rambut tergerainya itu sedikit mengganggunya. Tetapi Erika tetap bersikeras tidak mau memotong rambutnya.

Erika sengaja melakukan tugas piketnya dengan sangat lama, hingga kira-kira 45 menit, Ia baru akan bersiap untuk pulang. Padahal teman-teman piketnya sudah pulang sejak 15 menit yang lalu, meninggalkan Erika sendiri.

Erika mendengus pelan. Memangnya dia salah apa sih sama Ouzou sampai semua ikat rambutnya diambil. Ia jadi malas untuk membawa ikat rambut lagi besok, karena percuma saja. Ouzou pasti akan mengambilnya.

Saat Erika sedang menaruh sapu-sapu dan peralatan piket lainnya, Erika tidak menyadari keberadaan Ouzou yang masuk ke kelasnya, kemudian duduk di atas meja dengan sangat tidak sopan. Setelah selesai membereskan sapunya, Erika melirik ke arah meja yang ditempati Ouzou dan menautkan alisnya.

"Aku sudah tidak punya ikat rambut lagi seperti yang kau lihat"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ikat rambut ini"

"Huh?"

Ouzou menjulurkan tangannya yang berisikan satu ikat rambut. Dari 7 ikat rambut yang diambilnya, Ia hanya mengembalikan satu. Erika memutar matanya dan mendekati Ouzou perlahan. Tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali. Jujur saja, Erika sudah lelah. Sesaat sebelum Erika menyentuh ikat rambutnya, Ouzou menarik tangan Erika. Erika yang tidak sigap dengan perlakuan itu, sukses jatuh di pelukan Ouzou.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat wajah Erika memerah, ditambah lagi–

"He-hei! Apa yang kau–!"

–Ouzou mendudukan Erika di pangkuannya.

Kelelahannya menguap entah kemana, Erika masih sangat sadar untuk mencerna semua ini. Ia. Duduk. Di atas. Pangkuan. Ouzou. Berdua. Di kelas.

Salahkan pikiran Erika yang terlalu berlebihan, karena sekarang wajahnya sudah merah total. Apalagi dengan tatapan intens sang Furuya terhadapnya, benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

Ruby itu.

Begitu indah.

Dan Erika baru menyadari hal tersebut.

Ouzou yang sebetulnya juga berdebar saat ini, berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya dari hazel milik Erika. Karena itu, Ia mulai memainkan rambut panjang milik Erika, memilinnya,

"Keindahan ini..."

..kemudian menghirup aroma strawberry dari surai maroon tersebut..

"...hanya aku yang boleh menikmatinya"

..dan menciumnya tepat di hadapan Erika. Hal itu tentu saja membuat lidah Erika sangat kelu. Tindakan ini sungguh tidak ada sedikitpun dalam benaknya.

Ia benar-benar berdebar atas tindakan Ouzou terhadapnya.

"Karena kau milikku"

"Milikmu?"

Ouzou tersentak atas pertanyaan polos Erika. Sedangkan Erika hanya mengernyit heran. Ingin sekali Ouzou tertawa melihat ekspresi Erika yang lucu dan polos saat ini. Pada akhirnya, Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya juga, Erika semakin bingung dan malah menggembungkan pipinya.

"A-apa sih?! Aku serius!"

Mendengar hal itu, Ouzou malah semakin gemas melihat tingkah tsundere sang gadis. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan itu semakin membuat Erika kesal.

"Kau ini polos sekali ya, baka"

Belum sempat Erika membalas perkataan Ouzou, ciuman kilat itu sampai di bibirnya. Erika bahkan tidak sempat menghindar atau menyadari itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ouzou melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Erika yang benar-benar merah.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kau milikku, Takatou Erika"

.

.

.

Bersyukurlah di kelas itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 _Owari~_

 **Author's note :**

 **Ini fanfic apaaa. Astaga sebetulnya nggak niat mau ngepost ini fanfic. Tapi daripada dibiarkan berdebu di document, yasudahlah wkwkwk. Sekaligus meramaikan fandom ini juga :) Untuk Adegan Rate-T nya, anggep aja semua karakter GeK udah SMP :)) saya rasa itu wajar kalo dijepun/? /slap.**

 **Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
